I Knew I Loved You
by Yoha2405
Summary: Dallas is back after a year of absence from Selena and Demi's lives. How will Selena deal with her reappearance and how will this affect her already complicated relationship with Demi? Selena/Demi, Selena/Dallas. SEQUEL TO ** TAKE YOU THERE **


_Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this piece of work. Its fiction and it's solely for entertainment purposes. _

_A/N: So, I had way more votes for the sequel than I did for the Selena/Dallas story. That one will be uploaded after this one. _

_This is set approximately a year where we left off. Fresh start for me with this story, so I'm open to any ideas you may have. Feedback is my favorite thing in the world, good or bad. _

_Thanks so much reading. Enjoy._

* * *

_I don't want to wait so long to see you. – Sel._

I tapped on my legs anxiously as I waited for a response from Demi. I was sitting next to Jennifer on a flight to Los Angeles. Thanks to the airplane's Wi-Fi I was able to speak to Demi using my iPod. Jennifer placed an annoyed hand on my legs to stop them from bouncing.

_You'll be here in like fifteen minutes. It won't be long. – Dem._

_But Demiiii. I haven't seen you for months. – Sel._

Jennifer laughed at me when she saw the way I pouted and pulled my iPod away from me. I leaned over to see what she was doing and noticed that she was typing something to Demi. She grinned as she hit the send button without asking.

_This is Jennifer. Plane's about to land in a few. I'll make sure Selena doesn't jump out of a window before we make it. – Sel._

_Thanks Jen. – Demi._

"Jen!" I said while I fought with the girl to give me back my iPod. She shook her head as she tucked it away in her pocket and out of my reach.

"It's for your own good. You're freaking out." She said with a grin. I crossed my arms with a huff as I leaned back in my seat and buckled up as directed by the stewardess.

"Am not."

"Yes you are." She said as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"In my defense, I haven't seen her in a while and I'm nervous about tomorrow." I explained. Nervous was an understatement; I was so anxious because I was flying over to Los Angeles to meet with Demi and be with her for a family reunion. I loved Demi's family and they were a fun group, but I was mostly nervous about having to see Dallas again after so long.

"It's just a little get together." Jennifer reassured. "Plus you get to see your mom afterwards too." I smiled with a nod.

"Yeah." I held tightly to the armrest of my seat as the plane descended gradually. "Do you think Dallas will be there?" Jennifer glanced at me with pursed lips.

"Selena." She said slowly.

"What?" I asked while looking straight ahead.

"You're with Demi now."

"I just want to know what to expect." I replied. "And you're forgetting something Jen."

"What?" She asked. I bit my lip as the plane bounced several times upon landing. I sighed happily when I saw us pulling up to the airport.

"Demi and I aren't _together_." I clarified; Demi and I had yet to define our relationship.

"So what? You're going to hook up with Dallas because of that?" I scoffed and stood up when the captain gave us the signal to.

"I didn't say that." I said as Jennifer reached for our luggage located in the compartment above us. "Like I said, I just want to have an idea of what to expect." She handed me my carry on as we waited for the passengers in the front of the plane to get off the plane.

"Have you spoken to Dallas ever since…"

"No." I interrupted; I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jennifer nodded with understanding and she changed the subject back to Demi.

"Well, you're like five minutes from seeing Demi again." I grinned as we finally walked off the plane and into the long hallway that led to the airport.

"Wait. Did you say five minutes?" I asked curiously. The drive to Demi's house would take a lot more than five minutes. Jennifer didn't regard my question with an answer as she laughed slightly. I groaned while nudging her for an answer until we walked out of the baggage claim and out to the main lobby. "I'll be damned." I whispered with a smile. Jennifer placed a hand on my back and pushed me forward to knock me out of my daze. Demi was leaning by the door with just as big of a smile as me.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I could hear Jennifer faintly ask. The answer was a clear yes; I was dumfounded by how beautiful Demi looked walking towards me with that dizzying smile. Her hair bounced against her shoulders with each step she took and her eyes sparkled once they met mine. With one final nudge from Jennifer I was walking until I met Demi halfway.

I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly as I buried my face there with a sigh. Demi giggled as she held me around my waist. I kissed the soft skin of her neck lightly enough for Demi to feel and nobody around to notice. She giggled a second time as she inhaled deeply.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." Demi replied softly. She laughed while reaching for my arms. "But you're making it hard to breathe sweetie." I shrugged as I allowed her to pull my arms from her neck.

"Sorry. It's just been so long." Demi smiled and held onto my hands.

"I'm just kidding." She replied jokingly. Jennifer walked over to us and playfully hit me with her pillow.

"Hey!" Demi and Jennifer laughed while they said hello and hugged shortly. "Great. She attacks me and you hug her. Shouldn't _I _be the one getting more hugs?" I whined. Jennifer handed me my luggage so I could drag it along as she and Demi walked off towards the exit. "Sure act like I don't exist. Not like I care." I said playfully. I waited for a response from either girl, but they continued walking off laughing; it was Demi's way of teasing me as she turned around to wink at me. "Fine!" I said while following close behind.

We reached Demi's car and loaded our luggage. Jennifer had called shotgun and gained a glare from me. Demi gave me a small smile as she nodded at Jennifer while she motioned towards the passenger seat. I sighed and went with it because I knew Demi didn't want to be rude to the girl. I begrudgingly took the back seat with crossed arms while the two girls sat in front. They started catching up with each other as soon as Demi had pulled out of the airport parking area and they'd decided they would also tell each other embarrassing stories about me to see whose story was the funniest. I tried to hide my smile as I shrugged off their teasing.

Once Demi and Jennifer were done with all of their stories, they'd tuned into Demi's favorite radio station. Jennifer took it upon herself to sing every song that was played even if she didn't know the lyrics. Her singing reminded me of the night Demi and Dallas had gotten into a brawl at the bowling alley. Dallas and I had sung the entire way home that night. It was the same night I'd heard Demi tell Emily she loved her … it was the first time Dallas and I had sex. I shook my head to rid it of those memories.

"Please stop singing, Jen." I groaned while rubbing my temple. She'd brushed off my request and continued singing. I rolled my eyes when she raised the radio. "Seriously."

"Sel, be nice." Demi said as she glanced at me through the rearview mirror. I sighed; not sitting next to Demi had begun to annoy me once my head started aching.

"I'm trying, but my head hurts and Jen refuses to stop singing." I said while poking Jennifer's ribs. She yelped and narrowed her eyes at me with a grin as she raised the music even more; apparently the girl was in a playful mood. I on the other hand, was not; my nerves and anxiousness were still very much present. Not knowing how to deal with the reunion if Dallas were to show up was stressing me out. I didn't want Demi and her to have a confrontation again. I decided to get Demi to lower the music for me. I tapped her shoulder lightly getting her to look at me through the mirror again.

"Yeah?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you if you lower the music."

"Selena." Jennifer complained. "She just raised it." I rolled my eyes and looked at her piercingly.

"I have to ask her something." Jennifer stuck her tongue out playfully as she finally lowered the radio.

"Thank God." I exhaled.

"So, what's up?" Demi asked curiously. I licked my lips as I contemplated whether I was making the right decision in asking her my question. She raised a curious eyebrow I saw through the mirror while she waited for me to speak.

"Have you heard anything from Dallas?" The car slowed down for a moment as Demi took a deep breath. She returned to the normal speed after a moment. Jennifer glanced at me with concern as she saw Demi's hands hold on to the steering wheel just a little bit tighter.

"No, I haven't." She said; the smile no longer present on her face. Dallas was something she and I never spoke about. If we did it was always on rare occasions. It was an unspoken rule of ours, mostly because I could see that Demi was always affected by the mention of her sister. I made an exception for the occasion. "Is she going to be here tomorrow?" I asked. Demi exhaled another deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't think so. Mom called her, told her about it and she said she didn't want any drama." She mumbled. I briefly wondered whether Demi's mom knew what 'drama' Dallas meant.

"So, I won't be able to meet her?" Jennifer asked as she adjusted herself to face me.

"I told you I wasn't sure if she was coming or not." I replied with a shrug. Demi scoffed.

"Why would you know if she's coming or not?" Demi asked curiously while I laughed nervously. "I didn't think you'd care." I sighed guiltily when I heard the hint of sadness and irritation in her voice.

"I was just curious." I answered halfheartedly. I did care if she would be attending, but not for the reasons Demi believed.

"It's okay Selena. You don't have to explain." She said softly. I groaned lowly. _I just had to say the D word. _

"Come on, Demi. It's not like I've seen her recently." I said nervously. Demi nodded as I smiled at her to ease some of the tension in the car. There was something I hadn't told Demi and I hoped she didn't notice it.

"Yeah. That time you were at the VS Angel's Fashion show was the last you saw her, right?" The moment Jennifer spoke those words Demi stepped on the brakes and stopped the car. I sighed defeated while Jennifer covered her mouth upon noticing her mistake. I groaned as I lowered my head into my hands and waited for Demi to say something, anything.

"The fashion show?" Demi asked. I could feel her narrowed eyes on me from my position. I raised my head slowly and looked at her. "You said the last time you saw her was before Christmas."

"It's not what you think." I answered.

"What am I thinking, Selena?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know." I said as I released a frustrated breath.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking." Demi said sharply as Jennifer awkwardly leaned against her window to give us as much space as possible in the small car. "You lied to me and you've been seeing my _sister_ behind my back."

"That's not true. It was one time!"

"That makes it so much better." Demi said sarcastically with a hand placed on her chest.

"Demi." I laughed away my nerves; it felt like déjà vu and being at Demi's house for the holidays all over again.

"This is funny to you?" Demi asked.

"No, I…" I took a breath to collect my thoughts. "We aren't exclusive Demi." It was her turn to chuckle lowly.

"That means you can lie to me and make me believe you don't have feeling for Dallas, when you _clearly _do."

"No!"

"Get out." She growled lowly. My eyes widened as I looked at her and wondered if I'd heard her correctly.

"Demi, let's just talk about this."

"Get out!" She reaffirmed closing her eyes for a second. I sighed and nodded; there was no way to talk to her when she was so upset. "Jennifer?" She said softly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You too."

As soon as Jennifer and I had stepped out of the car Demi had driven away. She didn't give us our luggage; I assumed she'd left us there so she could be by herself and have time to think, she'd just take our stuff to her place. I rubbed my face as I groaned softly.

"Perfect." I said while looking at my watch. It would be dark in no time. "Jennifer." She had her arms crossed against her chest as she looked at me guiltily; it wasn't like Jennifer to go around speaking my business. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't?" She responded questioningly. I pursed my lips with a nod; as much as I wanted to be mad at Jennifer, it wasn't her who'd lied to Demi and I had to assume responsibility for it.

"Not even twenty minutes and already Demi's upset with me. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked while looking around.

"She's just worked up right now. I'm sure it'll pass."

"Maybe…"

"_Selena, will you get out of there already?" Justin asked loudly from the living room where he was lounging around. "I just got a text from Barbara; can you hurry it up a bit?" _

"_Almost done." I said as I finished applying some lip gloss with a smack of my lips. _

"_She wants to know why Demi's not coming and the limo's downstairs." He said while popping his head in the doorway. _

_Justin and I were going to a fashion show. Justin was going to perform at the event while I went to accompany him. I had already been taking care of some things in New York; he'd invited me as soon as I told him I would be around. Demi wanted to tag along, but she had a meeting with her record label in the morning and she didn't want to be grumpy during, so she opted to stay home with Madison. I wished she could make it, but I had become accustomed to being away from her for long periods of time due to our schedules. Luckily enough she was okay with my friendship with Justin and was perfectly fine with me going with him and his friends. _

"_Meeting tomorrow." I answered. Justin nodded and went back to texting as he leaned against the open door. _

"_Lame." He said. I rolled my eyes and threw one of my pillows straight at him. He dodged it without sparing a look; he was probably used to my pillow attacks. Justin and I were closer than we were before Demi and I had started seeing each other; we spent a good amount of time together. He turned out to be a great friend, someone who I could trust. When I'd told him about me and Demi he'd shrugged and smugly remarked 'called it'._

"_She's taking this record seriously. I rather she didn't come if it's going to affect her work negatively." I replied while putting everything I needed in my purse after checking my strapless dress in the mirror. Demi didn't want to fly all the way to New York for a party because she'd have to take a flight back to Los Angeles early in the morning. _

"_Sure." He said nonchalantly. "Might be an excuse." He mumbled. I looked at him curiously as she continued to text intently. _

"_Excuse for what?" I asked standing in front of him while placing my hand over the screen of his phone to block it. _

"_What?" He asked with a crooked grin. _

"_You said Demi was making excuses to not go tonight." I concluded. _

"_Oh, that." He said while brushing my hand away from his phone and texting again. "I thought maybe she was, but then I remembered something." _

"_Remembered what?" I asked curiously. He shrugged while putting his phone in his back pocket._

"_Doesn't matter. Can we go now?" _

"_You're up to something." I said almost positive of his behavior being squirrely. _

"_No, I'm not. Let's go, Barb and the girls are almost ready. I have to sing in a little bit." He said as he grabbed my purse from the bed and holding it. I laughed when he waltzed towards the door with my purse as if it was meant to be worn by him. _

"_I can carry my own purse you know." I said while grabbing my keys off of the coffee table in the living room. _

"_Yeah, but you always walk faster if I carry it." He said as he posed with it. It looked ridiculous with his completely white outfit, but he worked it as he made a runway of the living room. "Besides, I think it's a great accessory for my look. Barbara's gonna love it." I laughed and placed an outstretched hand so he would return it to me. _

"_You're no fun." He said with a grin. _

_We arrived with little time to spare for Justin. He left to get his makeup done while I stayed backstage talking to some of his friends. Time passed quickly as I watched scurrying models got ready for the show. I could faintly hear somebody talking on stage as the crowd applauded. I didn't want to sit so I decided that I would stand by the sidelines until Justin joined me again. I felt a soft hand on my bare shoulder and turned around with a smile to see who it was. I blinked rapidly when I saw those hazel eyes staring back at me._

"_Dallas." I said softly in awe. It had been about a year since I'd seen her and she was just as striking as always. She sported her signature smirk as she bowed her head playfully. _

"_The one and only." She replied. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked while looking at her from head to toe; it was like I was trying to memorize everything about the girl that I hadn't seen in so long. My breath hitched when she stepped closer to me. _

"_What are _you _doing here?" She asked with that smirk still present on her face. I pointed with my thumb behind me towards the stage where Justin had just started singing 'Beauty and The Beat'. _

"_I'm here with Justin." Dallas looked on stage and smiled with a nod before her unwavering gaze met mine again. "I wasn't expecting to run into you here." _

"_You look amazing." She said as her eyes dropped to my lips. "I'm glad we did run into each other." I nodded shyly as she continued to look at me as if I were the answer to all of her prayers. "I take it you don't read the names of everyone working in these shows, do you?" She asked while handing me a small booklet. _

"_Oh." I said lowly as I read her name under the list of design interns. "That makes sense." _

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll learn to check these out from now on." I said with a smile as I playfully pat the booklet on my palm. She grinned as I handed it back to her. _

"_So, Justin convinced you to come?" She asked while placing her free hand in her pocket. _

"_He wanted to do this thing for a girl he's into." _

"_Barbara." Dallas said. _

"_How'd you know that?" I asked when I noticed that she was acting much like Justin had been back at my hotel room. _

"_I didn't. Lucky guess." She replied as the crowd started singing along and applauding the show. Dallas covered her ears briefly before reaching for my hand and pulling me backstage with her to a more secluded area; it was unoccupied. "It's less noisy here." She explained. I watched her write some notes down on a piece of paper placed on her clipboard. I smiled when I saw her nose scrunch as she concentrated on whatever she jotted down. She held onto her earpiece for a second and rolled her eyes as she started writing again. It wasn't long before she was done. "Sorry about that. My boss is…"_

"_Dallas, I…" I paused when I thought of what I was about to say. Dallas watched me intently as she waited for me to go on. I was still going through the shock of seeing the girl so unexpectedly, but I felt like I needed to tell her how much I regret hurting her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She smiled and shook her head before stepping impossibly closer to me. _

"_Hey." She reached for my right hand and slowly raised it to her lips. My breath hitched as I felt a small puff of air from her lips before she kissed my fingers lightly. "Don't be sorry." She lowered my hand without releasing it._

_I sighed softly as I stepped forward and into her arms; I was so happy she was okay, I just wanted to embrace that moment, hold on to it for a while. I squeezed her softly as I remembered my first thought after reading her letter when she'd left Demi and me at her place. I had worried whether she'd hurt herself or done anything reckless that she'd regret later on. I recall thinking I'd never see her again, but there she was in the flesh and she was holding me so gingerly in her arms; I felt that comfort and warmth that was always there with her. _

"_I can't believe it's you." I whispered softly. _

"_Did you say something?" She asked as we pulled apart slowly. She bit her lip as her right hand cupped my cheek. _

"_No." I replied as my eyes landed on her eyes first and the floor next. I heard a crackle from her earpiece; seemed someone was looking for her, but she'd ignored the calls and lowered it. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" I asked. _

"_I don't really care." She said with a shrug. _

"_Nice to see you haven't changed." I said softly. There was something in her eyes that shifted as she moved towards me. _

"_Yeah, some things just stick with you." She said. "You know?" I nodded dumbly when I felt her hand placed firmly on my neck as she pushed me against the wall behind me. My hands held on tightly to the shirt she was wearing as I felt her breath against my lips. "Time passes by, but…" I sighed as my hands trailed her toned stomach and held her waist. _What am I doing?_ I thought as she held onto my face tenderly with her other hand. "There are just things about us that stay the same." I closed my eyes when she placed her forehead on mine; it was as if time had momentarily stopped and we were back in her house just a week away from Christmas and our date only days away. I could still feel those small puffs of air expelled from her lips and her body pressed firmly against mine; memories of us together flooded my senses, her touch, all the moments we shared, her lips… those soft lips that inched closer to me with every passing second… it was all getting to me. _

_My hands were full of her shirt when she'd finally planted her lips on mine. I inhaled sharply and responded by parting my lips only slightly; and then Demi was on my mind. I pulled back guiltily. I felt guilty for giving into my impulses, it felt as if I was cheating on Demi even if we weren't 'officially' a couple. _

"_What's wrong?" Dallas asked while pulling away to give me some space. _

"_I can't." I whispered which garnered a frown from her. _

"_I thought you…" She started saying while running her hand through her hair. _

"_I do!" I interrupted before groaning and shutting my eyes. "I did." I clarified lamely as I opened my eyes. She raised a confused eyebrow at me and I continued. "It's just Demi." I finished incoherently. _

"_Demi." She said with a scoff. She placed a hand beside my head on the wall as she looked me in the eye. "Did I ever mean _anything _to you, Selena?" _

"_You mean the world to me, Dallas." I replied honestly. A dismal laugh escaped her lips as she looked down. _

"_I don't believe that." She whispered. I frowned as she gave me a sad smile and stepped away from me. I reached for her hand and pulled her back into her previous position in front of me; I didn't want to let her go just yet. _

"_Please believe me." Her hazel eyes darted around my face as she shook her head. Her hand that was placed on the wall wound up in my hair as she looked me dead in the eye. _

"_I love you, Selena." She said brokenly with unshed tears in her eyes. _

"_I love you too, Dallas." I responded truthfully. She closed her eyes and a lone tear trailed down her cheek. _

"_I'm _in_ love with you." She whispered. I sighed as I wiped the tear from her beautiful face. She nodded sadly when I gave her no answer. "I understand." She said softly as she kissed my cheek and walked away._

"What happened after that?" Jennifer asked me as I retold the event.

"Nothing. She was gone." I replied sadly.

"Did you want anything to happen?"

"Like what?" I asked for clarity.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. "Did you want to kiss her again?"

"Odd question, Jen." I replied.

"Did you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You just made it seem like you didn't want her to leave."

"Of course not. She's my friend." I said with a chuckle.

"Is she?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I glanced at her with pursed lips as I wondered why she chose that moment to analyze the situation with me.

"I don't know." I responded. "She makes me feel things that I don't want to."

"So you _do _have feelings for her." I nodded with a shrug.

"I guess."

"Why do you seem angry about it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone to call somebody to pick us up.

"I'm not!" She raised an eyebrow and gave me a once over to indicate that my reaction was exactly what she was talking about. "It's just confusing and I don't know how to define what I feel for her, okay?

"That wasn't so hard; or was it?" She asked with a grin.

"No Doctor Phil, it wasn't." I drawled sarcastically. "I just want to get to Demi's place so we can talk. It's getting late."


End file.
